Renaître des enfers
by sevmelrogue
Summary: Après un événement traumatisant pour sa jeune apprentie, Severus à le devoir de la protéger suite à la promesse qu'il lui a faite. ATTENTION : premier chapitre contenant de la violence corporelle ! Chapitre 2 en ligne
1. Chapitre 1 : Survivre au cauchemar

\- Bonjours professeur.

\- Miss Granger, j'espère ne pas vous déranger, je suis venu chercher le livre « Sortilège de défense du XVII siècle ».

\- Bien sûr. Entrer je vous pris, je vous le rapporte dans un instant, s'exclama Hermione en s'écartant sur sa droite pour laisser passer son enseignant de DCFM.

Elle referma la porte de ses appartements de préfète en chef puis se dirigea dans sa chambre sans avoir aperçu son professeur lancer un sort informulé pour verrouiller la porte ni l'a suivre.

Lorsque monsieur Willis se posta au seuil de la chambre à coucher de son élève, il vit celle-ci penchée au dessus de sa valise. Cette vu lui coupa le souffle.

La jupe remontée légèrement, des jambes longues et fines à la peau pâle. Il savait à cet instant se qu'il devait faire car son départ était prévu pour le lendemain matin juste avant le petit déjeuner et il ne pourra plus voir cette créature de rêve à la crinière sauvage qui hantait son esprit jour et nuit depuis qu'il était arrivé un mois plus tôt pour remplacer le professeur Lupin au poste de DCFM.

Alors oui, il avait mit en place son plan et cette visite pour récupérer son livre était au final qu'un prétexte pour aller voir miss Granger. Maintenant qu'il était chez elle, il lui restait plus qu'a exécuter la deuxième partie de son plan.

A cette pensée il sourit intérieurement :

\- Auriez vous besoin d'aide Miss ?

Vous m'avez fait peur professeur, répondit Hermione qui s'était retourné. Non ça ira, je viens de le retrouver, mais merci.

La jeune Gryffondor s'avança vers son professeur pour sortir de la pièce, le livre que son enseignant lui avait confié quelques jours au par avant dans la main et un sourire accroché sur son visage mais elle ne se doutait pas un seul instant quel sort monsieur Willis lui resservait pour la soirée. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, quand il posa une main sur son épaule droite, elle fut des plus surprise :

\- Je tiens à vous remercier miss Granger.

\- Professeur, c'est à moi de vous remercier pour m'avoir permis de lire et de travailler avec cette merveille.

\- Voyons miss, se n'ai pas de cela que je voulais parler, dit-il en repoussant la sorcière à l'intérieur de la chambre et en refermant la porte.

Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et lança un sort d'insonorisation car il savait que la jeune femme allée crier, se qui pourrait alerter un de ses collègues ou un élève.

Il savait ensuite qu'il ne pourra pas être attaqué car elle avait laissé sa baguette sur l'étagère à côté de la cheminé. Il avait un avantage sur elle et Hermione le savait.

Elle commença à reculer, paniquée, cherchant des yeux aux quatre coins de la chambre quelque chose pour se défendre pendant que Willis s'avança vers sa proie pour la prendre au piège entre le mur et son corps qui colla le plus possible à celui de la jeune sorcière, lui montrant ainsi à quel point la situation dans la quelle ils se retrouvaient l'excitait :

\- Laissez moi partir, lâchez moi ! cria Hermione en sentant deux grande mains glisser le long de ses flanc puis passer en dessous de la jupe plutôt brutalement.

\- Tu es résistante Hermione. En général j'aime beaucoup mais je ne peux pas me permettre de faire durer le plaisir.

Il recula soudain de quelques pas et avant que notre Gryffondor puisse faire un seul mouvement, il pointa sa baguette droit devant lui, en niveau des deux yeux de la rouge et or et murmura :

\- Endoloris!

Un jet de lumière sortit immédiatement de l'extrémité du bois pour atteindre de plein fouet Hermione qui poussa un hurlement à vous déchirer les tympans avant de tomber au sol, prise de spasmes produit par la douleur qui se répandait dans chaque muscle de son corps. La douleur fut insupportable durant plus de 9 minutes où durant se temps, pendant que Hermione convulsait dans tout les sens sur le sol de sa chambre, son professeur profita du spectacle, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

La douleur diminua petit à petit jusqu'à disparaître complètement mais elle convulsa encore légèrement, elle avait encore l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des centaines de lames dans le corps. Elle sentit même pas, sur son visage des larmes qui coulaient à flot depuis le début de ce cauchemar.

Vidée de ses forces, elle essaya même pas de se redresser pour se remettre debout. Elle resta là, allongée sur le côté droit, sur le sol froid.

Willis s'agenouilla à ses côtés, les yeux remplis de désire. Il la releva en l'empoignant par les cheveux pour l'allonger violemment sur le lit. Des gémissements de douleurs et de peur s'élevèrent dans la chambre et l'exaltation de l'homme augmenta à l'entente de ces bruits.

Hermione voulu mourir à cet instant car elle savait exactement se qui allait se passer pour elle maintenant mais son cerveau refusa et lutta de toute ses forces pour rester éveillé. Son corps était sens vie. Pas le moindre mouvement, à par les tremblement violents du au sort impardonnable qu'elle venait de recevoir.

\- Arr... arrêtez... je vous en... supplie. supplia Hermione dans un souffle.

\- Hermione maintenant je peux vraiment commencer. Je suis si prés du but... Je ne vais pas m'arrêter alors que se que je désirs est à ma portée, ricana Willis qui se plaça à califourchon sur elle.

L'agresseur caressa les courbes de sa victime en savourant la douceur de cette peau qu'il avait rêvé de toucher depuis plusieurs semaines. Certes la peau était plutôt froide mais il apprécia énormément ce toucher. Il la caressa encore quelques secondes avant de décider de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il déboutonna un à un la chemise blanche de son élève mais arrivé au dernier, celui-ci résista. Il poussa un grognement de rage et frappa violemment Hermione en pleine figure à l'aide de son poing droit. Nouveaux gémissements de la jeune femme et nouvelles larmes chaudes coulant le long de ses joues puis le goût du sang dans la bouche. Il arracha sa chemise qui partit en lambeau sous la force de ses bras. Puis n'y tenant plus, il déboutonna son propre pantalon en mordant avec force les tétons rosies de Hermione qui cria sous cette nouvelle douleur.

Elle ferma les yeux priant pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête une bonne fois pour toute avant qu'il n'atteigne le point de non retour. Elle sentit sa culotte se déchirer et lui fouetter la peau, désespérée, elle supplia encore :

\- Non... Arrêtez non...

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire autre chose, elle reçu une gifle qui lui fit tourner la tête sur le côté gauche.

Tais toi sale sang de bourbe ! Je suis en train de perdre patience et tu me fais perdre mon temps. Alors écoute moi bien maintenant : je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter et je vais te baiser plus d'une fois !

Après ce dernier mot prononcé, Hermione ressentit une douleur vive entre ses cuisses et son bas ventre. Elle cria de douleur et de terreur à la fois. Son instinct de survie aida ses bras à se soulever pour se poser sur le torse de son agresseur et avec le peu de force qu'elle avait en resserve, elle le poussa pour qu'il se dégage d'elle, mais sans succès :

\- Je vois que tu n'es toujours pas coopérante alors je vais recourir à une méthode simple. dit-il simplement en sortant son membre du vagin de son élève.

Il prit sa baguette qu'il avait posé tout à l'heure sur la table de chevet, attrapa les poignets de la rouge et or pour les plaquer de chaque côté de sa tête puis lança un sort qui permit d'attacher les petites mains de l'adolescente avec du fil barbelé. Les pointes de métal s'enfoncèrent dans sa chère et du sang y sortit aussitôt. Encore de la douleur, va t-elle cesser un jour ?

Satisfait de voir le résultat, le professeur de DCFM s'enfonça profondément en elle en laissant un gémissement de plaisir s'échapper de sa bouche. Elle était si étroite, c'était tellement bon ! Il commença de brutaux et profond va et viens qui fit souffrir Hermione encore plus.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent trop lentement pour notre sorcière et trop vite pour l'homme qui abusait d'elle, qui lui, était émerveillé par les vagues de plaisirs qui montaient en lui. Ni tenant plus, il souleva la femme en glissant ses mains dans le dos de celle-ci et la rapprocha de lui d'une telle brutalité qu'un craquement d'os se fit entendre suivi immédiatement par un hurlement.

Lorsqu'il eu fini de jouir, il se retira et constata une grosse tâche de sang sur le draps :

\- Je reviens... Je n'ai pas fini avec toi ma jolie.

Durant la soirée, il l'a viola encore trois autre fois d'affiler avant de lui dire simplement qu'il était satisfait et que ses désirs aussi. Il enfila son pantalon qu'il avait enlevé complètement la deuxième fois, constatant que celui-ci le gênait dans ses mouvements de hanches, prit sa baguette et la rangea précieusement dans sa poche. Il se pencha pour murmurer à la Gryffondor :

\- Quatre heures de plaisir, voilà pourquoi je t'ai remercier tout à l'heure. Ne t'en fait pas, je reviendrais très bientôt juste pour toi ma belle. Il lui caressa le visage qui était couvert de sang, j'allais oublier une dernière chose :je pense que ce lit est bien trop confortable pour une sang de bourbe comme toi et qu'il fait drôlement chaud ici.

Sans détacher ses mains, il plaça le corps de Hermione en travers du lit de façon à se que ses jambes touchent le sol en pierre froides et partit de la pièce en laissant un sort de climatisation à la chambre.

Une fois qu'il fut sortit, la préfète en chef éclata en sanglot et laissa retomber la pression qu'elle avait accumulé depuis quelques heures avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Inquiétude et découverte

Bonjours à tous. Voici le chapitre 2 de la fanfiction.

Je tiens à remercier : PtiteBelge312 / Plume pourpre / Manon / Annie et Loulou0999 pour leur soutient et leur critique. Tout commentaire est bon à prendre pour m'améliorer et m'encourager.

Alors bonne lecture et j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Le lendemain matin dans la salle des professeurs, le professeur Lupin arriva cinq minutes avant le début de la réunion. Celle-ci concernait la prochaine sortie à prés-au-lard. Constatant à son arrivé qu'il manquait les deux préfets en chefs, il se dirigea vers le directeur qui était en pleine discussion avec Severus et Minerva :

\- Bonjours Albus, Minerva, Severus.

\- Ah bonjours Remus, répondit joyeusement Dumbledore.

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous aurez vu miss Granger ce matin ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? Y a t-il un problème ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

\- Je peux juste vous dire qu'elle n'est pas venu à mon cours ce matin. Ce n'est pas son genre.

\- Bien. Attendons le début de la réunion pour voir si elle vient, sinon nous irons la chercher.

\- Très bien monsieur le directeur, dit Lupin en s'éloignant du groupe pour prendre place à table aux côtés de ses collègues.

Albus Dumbledore se retourna vers son maître des potions mais il constata que celui-ci avait l'air plutôt contrarié. Lui qui était toujours impassible devant les autres personnes, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion. Il y avait visiblement quelque chose qui n'allait pas :

\- Vous voulez me parler de quelque chose Severus ? demanda celui-ci.

\- Miss Granger n'est pas venu pour la confection des chaudrons de pimentine que Pomfresh avait demandé pour l'infirmerie hier soir. Elle devait arriver à 20h30.

\- Très bien, allons la chercher ! Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de disparaître de cette façon ! Severus, vous m'accompagnez, Minerva, prévenait le corps enseignant que la réunion est repoussée jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Bien Albus. Vous pouvez y aller tout les deux, je m'en occupe, confirma McGonagall.

Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore sortirent de la pièce sous les regards interrogateurs des enseignants qui attendaient une explication à l'annulation soudaine de la réunion.

Ils marchèrent sans échanger une seule parole, côte à côte dans les couloirs, croisant de temps en temps des groupes d'élèves qui s'écartaient de leur chemin pour laisser passer leur directeur et le professeur le plus détesté de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

Toujours en silence, les deux grands sorciers avancèrent vers les escaliers qui menaient au deuxième étage. Seulement avant que l'un d'eux n'ai eu le temps de mettre un pied sur la première marche, une voix familière les interpella :

\- Bonjours monsieur le Directeur, professeur Rogue, s'exclama Drago Malefoy en s'approchant de ses supérieurs.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, puis-je savoir se que vous faites ici au lieu d'être à la réunion d'organisation pour la prochaine sortie à Prés-au-lard, qui aurait dû avoir lieu il y à maintenant 4 minutes pour être précis, demanda son directeur de maison d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Demandez plutôt à Granger se qu'elle fait. Elle néglige ses devoirs de préfète en chef et après elle me pose un lapin ! répliqua le jeune Serpentard d'un ton insolent juste avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Que voulez vous dire par là, jeune homme ? Le directeur commença à s'inquiéter.

\- Je veux dire par là, monsieur le directeur, que Granger n'est pas venu faire sa ronde hier soir et elle devait me rejoindre devant le tableau du peintre muet pour que nous nous rendions ensemble à la réunion mais elle n'est toujours pas là. Il tourna son regard vers son parrain avant de poursuivre, c'est pour cette raison, professeur Rogue, que je me tiens ici, devant vous au lieu d'être présent à la salle des professeurs. Il ajouta en marmonnant : se faire poser un lapin par une foutu Gryffondor, sang de bourbe par dessus le marché, pas très étonnant.

\- Je ne vous permet pas monsieur...

\- Severus, monsieur Malefoy ça suffit ! Miss Granger ne s'est pas présentée depuis hier soir après le dîner. Elle doit être sûrement malade pour agir ainsi. Alors Drago je vous demande d'aller à l'infirmerie prévenir madame Pomfresh que miss Granger est probablement malade et que le professeur Rogue et moi même allons la ramener. Severus, allons-y, ne perdons pas plus de temps, expliqua le vieux sorcier d'une voix autoritaire.

Ils montèrent aux étages supérieurs d'un pas rapide espérant que la meilleure élève du château aille bien. Oui qui pouvait dire qu'il ait déjà vu miss Granger, la célèbre miss-je-sais-tous, l'accro des livres, la Gryffondor à l'insatiable soif de connaissance, manquer une seule occasion d'apprendre un peu plus durant un cours ou négliger ses responsabilités... Personne. C'est pour cela que le visage des deux sorciers affichaient clairement leur inquiétude jusque quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de ses appartements. Dumbledore frappa trois coups secs contre le bois et patienta avec l'ex-mangemort à ses côtés quelques secondes :

\- Severus, auriez vous le mot de passe étant donné que miss Granger est votre apprentie ? demanda calmement le vieux sorcier barbu.

Le maître des potions n'hésita pas une seule seconde à le donner, d'une voix ne laissant apparaître aucune trace de son angoisse ou de sa peur.

Oui il avait peur pour son étudiante la plus brillante de sa matière qu'il ait eu depuis ses débuts dans l'enseignement. Il éprouvait pour elle, une sorte d'admiration et de respect face à son intelligence. Elle ne fessait décidément pas partie de ces cornichons sans cervelle qui écrivaient toutes les atrocités qui leur passaient par la tête sur leur devoirs. Elle était mature et organisée. Elle était pareille que lui à son âge.

Oh bien sûr, il l'a rabaissé à la moindre occasion, ne la félicitait jamais pour les résultats parfaits qu'elle obtenait à la fin d'une préparation, tout cela ayant pour but de la pousser au delà de ses limites pour qu'elle donne le meilleur d'elle même.

\- Respect du cœur.

La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit lassant entrer Severus et Albus dans le salon. La pièce était sombre et fraîche. Le feu dans la cheminé était éteint depuis un moment constatèrent-ils. Il n'y avait visiblement aucune braise chaude dans l'âtre.

\- Miss Granger ? appela le directeur d'une voix forte. Severus allez voir les autres pièces, je vais allumer un feu et regarder un peu ses travaux.

\- Bien.

Severus se dirigea vers sa gauche où une porte était fermée. Il se douta bien que cette pièce était la chambre de la miss-je-sais-tout, mais avant il marcha sur quelque chose. Il leva le pied avant de s'abaisser pour ramasser l'objet qui, à son avis, n'avait rien à faire au sol. Il l'a prit dans ses mains et s'orienta vers un rayon de lumière. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un morceau de bois. Il fit les gros yeux ayant compris se que cet objet devait être.

\- Monsieur le directeur, je pense que nous avons un problème. Je viens de retrouver la baguette de miss Granger, ou devrais-je dire la moitié de sa baguette. Je vais voir dans la chambre, essayé de chercher l'autre moitié.

Il se retourna et fit quelques pas avant de se retrouver devant la porte. Il rangea le morceau de baguette dans la poche intérieure gauche de sa robe de sorcier, avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

Premier pas, deuxième pas et son corps se figea sur place, incapable du moindre mouvement devant la scène horrifiante qu'il avait sous les yeux : un corps inerte où il manquait une chemise. Un corps à moitié dénudé en travers d'un lit. Des bras tendus en travers, attachés à la tête de lit, les mains et les poignets en sang. Un visage pâle comme la mort. Des lèvres violettes. Des draps couverts de sang.

Son corps réagit enfin et il se précipita vers son élève morte ou vivante, il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Par Salazard, miss Granger ! Albus ! Je l'ai trouvé. J'ai besoin de votre aide, cria le maître des potions à travers la pièce d'une voix paniquée. Cette fois-ci ne réussissant pas à contrôler ses émotions.

\- Par Merlin... souffla le plus grand sorcier en se rapprochant du lit. Est-elle en vie ?

Severus tata fébrilement le cou de la jeune femme à la recherche d'une pulsation pour leur montrer qu'elle fessait partie du monde des vivants mais il ne sentit rien.

\- Je ne sens pas son pouls Albus...

\- Laissez moi vérifier avec un sort Severus, s'exclama Dumbledore en pointant sa baguette de sureau sur la poitrine de la préfète en chef.

Aussitôt, une lumière blanche à peine visible, pratiquement transparente, apparue à l'extrémité du bois. A cette vu, les deux hommes laissèrent échapper un souffle de soulagement et d'apaisement. Elle était toujours en vie mais pas pour très longtemps vu l'intensité faible de la lueur.

Severus prit délicatement les avant-bras de son élève pour pouvoir annuler le sort de lacération d'un « finite Incantatem » lancé par Albus. Il les reposèrent avec douceur sur le matelas, enleva sa cape, enveloppa le corps glacé de Hermione et la prit dans ses bras pour la transporter à l'infirmerie.

\- Severus, je pars devant pour prévenir Poppy que c'est beaucoup plus grave qu'une simple maladie et qu'elle se prépare.

\- Très bien monsieur le directeur, je fais au plus vite.

Une fois Albus sortit des appartements, le maître des potions baissa son visage pour observer la Gryffondor. Son visage était complètement mort. Aucun signe de douleur et de vie.

\- Miss Granger... Hermione tenez bon. Ne nous lâchait pas maintenant. Vous avez survécu à la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors je vous ordonne de vous battre pour continuer à vivre. Pour que vous puissiez accomplir vos rêves, et moi j'ai encore beaucoup à vous transmettre et à vous apprendre... murmura l'homme à son oreille, une pointe de tristesse et de colère dans sa voix.

Il sortit de la chambre en tenant dans ses bras la jeune femme sans la serrer trop fort de peur d'aggraver ses nombreuses blessures. Avant qu'il ne quitte les appartements, son attention se porta sur une enveloppe posée sur le rebord du canapé en cuir beige placé en face de la cheminé. A l'aide de sa magie sans baguette et d'un « accio » informulé, il fit léviter le rectangle de parchemin jusqu'à lui pour qu'elle se pose sur la poitrine de son apprentie. Dessus il put lire « _**A ma chère miss Granger**_ »

Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant de qui elle pouvait venir, mais ne perdit pas plus de temps, et d'une démarche rapide, il sortit des appartements et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Au bout de trois minutes, il sentit des picotements à la base de son cou comme si quelqu'un le fixait. Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir désert et regarda la préfète en chef. Celle-ci avait les yeux à moitié ouverts et le regarda tristement avant de dire une phrase qui fit froid dans le dos à l'ex espion :

\- Il a dit... qu'il reviendrait... juste pour moi... souffla t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible mais l'ouïe fine du professeur Rogue l'avait entendu.

\- Accrochez-vous miss Granger, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, il ne vous arrivera rien. Je vous en fais la promesse, lui répondit-il en reprenant sa marche.

Elle lui sourit très faiblement avant de refermer les yeux et de replonger dans l'inconscience.


	3. chapitre 3 : Lettre et diagnostic

Bonjours à tous. Voici enfin le chapitre 3 qui s'est fait attendre.

Merci à tous pour vos critiques constructives et vos encouragements.

PS : je fais la correction au maximum mais c'est mon point faible :)

Bonne lecture.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement faisant sursauter Pompom qui se tenait au côté de Albus Dumbledore. Elle reprit très vite ses esprits en voyant l'ancien Serpentard. Elle désigna la porte blanche au fond de la pièce pour faire comprendre à Severus qu'il devait déposer la jeune femme sur un lit, loin des regards indiscrets.

Une fois qu'il eu déposé le corps, le maître des potions attrapa l'enveloppe qu'il avait récupéré dans les appartements de la préfète en chef quelques minutes auparavant et la fourra dans sa poche puis il resta là, à fixer Hermione sans faire le moindre mouvement alors que l'infirmière s'activait à garder la rouge et or en vie :

\- Severus, laisse moi faire mon travail et rejoint le directeur. Je vous tiendrais au courant dés que j'aurais fini.

Le concernait hocha la tête de haut en bas et tourna les talons, en n'oubliant pas, bien sur de faire voler sa robe comme il sait si bien le faire pour rejoindre son mentor qui lui, patientait gentiment assis sur le rebord d'un des nombreux lits que comptait l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda doucement le directeur lorsque Severus prit place à ses côtés.

\- Pompom nous donnera des nouvelles sur l'état de santé de miss Granger dès qu'elle aura fini son travail...

Albus tourna son regard vers la fenêtre car il savait, que ce soit lui ou son maître des potions, ils étaient complètement inutiles à ce moment précis et qu'ils leur restaient plus qu'à patienter calmement.

Aucun des deux hommes ne parla pendant plus d'une minute, chacun plongé dans leurs pensés et ce silence était vraiment chargé d'angoisse et de tension. Cependant l'ex Serpentard brisa le silence :

\- Je lui ai fait la promesse de la protéger...

Le vieux sorcier tourna brusquement le visage vers son interlocuteur et demanda en faisant les gros yeux sous l'effet de surprise.

\- Pardonnez moi Severus, mais vous avez fait quoi ?

\- Je lui ai... Il se tut instantanément comme si il venait de réaliser le sens propre de ces paroles.

Albus lui laissa quelques secondes de réflexion car il savait parfaitement pour qui son protéger avait prononcé ces paroles pour la dernière fois.

Il s'en rappelait comme si s'était hier et les épreuves que l'homme, qui se tenait à ses côtés, a dû affronter à cause de cette même phrase, de ces même mots prononcés il y a un peu moins de vingt ans lui ont radicalement changé la vie... Non, pourri l'existence serait plus exacte.

\- Que s'est -il produit pour que vous prononcez ces paroles mon chère ? demanda Dumbledore en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du professeur pour l'encourager.

\- Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie, miss Granger est devenue consciente et elle a dit, je cite « Il a dit qu'il reviendrait juste pour moi » je lui ai répondu qu'elle était en sécurité maintenant et c'est là que... Ne réussissant pas à formuler le reste de sa phrase, Severus sortit l'enveloppe qu'il avait de rage enfui au fond d'une de ces poches, et la tendit au directeur. J'ai trouvé ceci sur son canapé.

Le regard bleu de l'ex Gryffondor, qui d'habitude pétillait de malice se posa sur l'enveloppe et fit signe à l'ex Serpentard de l'ouvrir. Délicatement il déplia le parchemin et tout deux commencèrent à lire

 _ **Ma chère Hermione...**_

 **Je suis parti ce soir, comblé, car je t'ai possédé comme je le rêvais depuis fort longtemps. Depuis mon arrivé au château, la première fois que je t'ai vu, mon regard s'est rempli de désirs à la première seconde. Je t'ai observé durant des jours et des jours et mon désir de te posséder ne faisait qu'augmenter. Alors j'ai mis en place mon plan et ce soir tout s'est déroulé comme je l'avais prévu ! Mais je te réserve encore plein d'autres surprises. Oui je t'ai traumatisé pour une longue, très longue durée. Mais en faisant cela, je m'assure que personne d'autre ne vous possédera comme je l'ai fait, avant que je revienne, juste pour toi comme je te l'ai promis avant mon départ. Car oui je vais revenir très prochainement pour retrouver ton corps doux tel de la soie et la moiteur de ton intimité. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier les sensations de plaisirs que j'ai éprouvé les... ah oui quatre fois ce soir quand je m'enfonçais au plus profond de toi.**

 **Ne t'attends pas à me voir avec mon vrai visage la prochaine fois. Je pourrai apparaître n'importe où à n'importe quel moment, avec n'importe quel visage...**

 **PS : Fais attention à toi lorsque tu serra seule dans les couloirs de ce château... Je te l'ai dis n'importe où, n'importe quand, n'importe qui...**

 **A très bientôt ma petite sang de bourbe... A bientôt...**

Un long silence s'installa entre eux et on pouvait deviner à leur expression qu'ils étaient plongés dans une profonde réflexion. Le maître des potions était pris d'une rage grandissante car ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses jointures blanchissaient à vu d'œil.

Au bruit de pas qui se rapprochaient, Abus et Severus levèrent la tête et en se rendons compte que cette personne était l'infirmière, ils se levèrent du lit tel un même homme et Dumbledore prit le premier la parole :

\- Comment va miss Granger Poppy ?

-Elle est vraiment dans un sale état mais cette petite est maintenant hors de danger, lâcha-t-elle épuisée avant de poursuivre ses explications. Elle a tout d'abord subit le Doloris d'une durée d'environ dix minutes, elle a des ecchymoses un peu partout sur le visage et le corps dû aux coups qu'elle a reçu. Elle a aussi deux côtes cassées, les deux épaules déboîtées. Ses poignets sont recouverts de nombreuse petites plaies profondes et je craints que cela à endommagés quelques nerfs de sa main droite. Elle a perdu une quantité très importante de sang. J'ai réussi à arrêter les saignements mais elle est en hypothermie alors ses fonctions vitales sont très faibles mais stables et...

Son regard se remplie de tristesse, se que le directeur perçu immédiatement et l'incita à poursuivre en posant une main tendre sur son épaule. Il lui fit signe de la tête qu'il comprenait parfaitement son hésitation.

Et c'est presque dans un murmure qu'elle déclara :

\- Elle a été violée à plusieurs reprises... je ne peux pas dire exactement, mais la seule chose que je sais avec certitude, c'est que ce fut brutal. J'ai dû la recoudre pour stopper l'hémorragie de son utérus...

\- Quatre fois...

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le directeur de Serpentard qui venait de s'exclamer pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à lire cette lettre.

\- Il l'a violé quatre fois, reprit-il en voyant l'air interrogatif qu'affichait Pomfresh.

Celle ci digéra l'information et il lui fallu quelques secondes pour terminer :

\- Comme je l'ai dit miss Granger est saine et sauve, je ne crains plus pour sa vie désormais. Lorsque son corps aura retrouvé la bonne température, ses fonctions vitales augmenterons. Elle regarda à tour de rôle les deux hommes en face d'elle et dit simplement, si vous étiez arrivés cinq minutes plus tard , je suis convaincu que nous l'aurions perdu. Tout les deux vous lui avez sauvé la vie... Pour l'instant elle est encore inconsciente alors vous pouvez quitter l'infirmerie.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle repartit en direction de son bureau.


End file.
